


XIV: B&T (Sei auch mit dabei)

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [7]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birthday, Birthday Smut, Caught, F/M, Female Georg Listing, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Mild Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama, Underage Masturbation, Verbal Fight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 06] En cumpleaños, ni todos los regalos son calcetines de la abuela, ni todos los invitados bienvenidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XIV: B&T (Sei auch mit dabei)

**XIV: B &T (** **Sei auch mit dabei)**

—Viel Glück und viel Segen, auf all deinen Wegen... —Cantaron los presentes a coro. El pastel en manos de la mamá de Gustav, emergiendo desde la cocina iluminado por las catorce velitas que lo componían, a la habitación en la más absoluta de las oscuridades—. Gesundheit und Frohsinn Sei auch mit dabei —finalizó el grupo, rompiendo en abrazos y felicitaciones al baterista, que sentado frente a la mesa del comedor, sonrió con un genuino gesto de agradecimiento.

—Es de chocolate —lo codeó Franziska, parada a un lado de él—, tu favorito, pero no te lo comas todo de un solo bocado.

—Sopla y pide un deseo —le dijo su tía Enid, hermana de su papá, alzando la cámara fotográfica y dispuesta a capturar el momento.

Con Georgie al otro lado de él, Gustav la miró una fracción de segundo, apenas de reojo, para hacerle saber que su deseo los incluiría a ambos.

«Deseo que Georgie y yo estemos juntos para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas», pensó después de cerrar los ojos, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y soplando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones sobre el pastel. De las catorce velas, no quedó ninguna encendida cuando terminó.

—Eso, ahora a comer —encendió el padre de Gustav las luces—. ¿Quién quiere una rebanada de pastel? Sólo sé servir de extra grande en adelante, así que estén preparados para engordar.

La colección de familia e invitados se arremolinó en torno a la mesa, tomando cada quien su plato y tenedor, formando una fila que tenía poco de orden y calma.

—Ven —sujetó Gustav la mano de Georgie, guiándolos a ambos al otro lado de la habitación, eludiendo en su veloz escapada un par de besos con demasiado pintalabios que varias de sus tías se empeñaban en darle a pesar de que él ya no era un niño pequeño.

Celebrando su cumpleaños catorce en compañía de familiares, amigos, y compañeros, tanto de la escuela como de la academia de música, Gustav no podía más que sentirse rodeado por aquellas personas que tenían algún significado en su vida, fuera pequeño o grande, y que le acompañaban ese día para festejar, lo que él sentía, era su primer año de adolescente.

La única pega en todo aquello eran Bill y Tom. Más Bill que su gemelo, en todo caso. Ocupado con los ensayos en Star Search y las interminables horas en la televisora, al momento de llamarlos para darles la invitación a su fiesta, había sido Tom quien le dijera que ese día los dos estarían ocupados hasta muy tarde en el estudio de grabación. Bill porque tenían que estar listos para el programa de la semana entrante, y él en compañía de su gemelo porque ni Simone ni Gordon tendrían el tiempo para estar con ellos y no quería dejarlo solo más de lo necesario.

—Quizá lleguemos tarde. Cansados, hambrientos, sucios si quieres exagerar, pero ahí estaremos, Gus —había dicho el mayor de los gemelos; Gustav poco convencido de que así fuera, pero sin una pizca de resentimiento por ello. Su apoyo a Bill y a su búsqueda del primer lugar en Star Search no cambiaba sólo porque él quisiera tenerlo ahí en su fiesta. Con una madurez que hacía resonancia con su edad, le aseguró a Tom que le encantaría verlos el día de su cumpleaños, pero que si no era posible, bien, siempre habría un mañana.

—Ya me darán mi regalo otro día —había respondido Gustav con el estómago encogido, queriendo ser gracioso al respecto y en lugar de ello, haciendo un pobre intento de esconder lo lastimado que estaba.

Mandándole saludos de parte de Bill, la llamada había finalizado sin que Gustav se pudiera quitar de encima el mal sentimiento que lo embargaba; él comprendía, cuando Bill les había dicho que iba a participar en televisión en búsqueda de una oportunidad para llegar al mundo de la música, tanto su apoyo como el de Georgie había sido por completo sincero y sin condiciones. Sin embargo... El que ni él ni Tom estuvieran en su cumpleaños, opacaba más de lo que quería admitir su estado de ánimo.

—Ya sé que estás pensando —interrumpió Georgie el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Van a llegar. Ten un poco de fe en ellos, ya sabes cómo son... La puntualidad siempre se les escapa, pero si dicen que harán algo, ten por seguro que así será, ¿sí? —Le dio un apretón en la mano—. Ahora sonríe un poco, chico del cumpleaños.

—Seh, tienes razón —concedió Gustav a la bajista y sonrió por lo bajo, agradecido de tenerla a ella tan cerca como era posible para recordarle lo que era importante en la vida, lo que no, y de paso, lo que a veces lo era, pero no se podía hacer mucho el respecto.

Con Georgie a un lado de él como su novia oficial y reconocida ante los dos lados de la familia, no le quedaba de otra más que soportar las burlas y disfrutar lo bueno en compañía de lo malo.

—Gusti, cárgame, cárgame —vino de pronto una de sus primas pequeñas a sentarse entre él y Georgie, rompiendo al agarre que sus manos tenían—. Anda, Gusti —le suplicó con un puchero.

—Ahora no, Vilma —le acarició el rubio cabello que corría por los dos lados de la familia—. ¿No quieres mejor una rebanada de pastel?

—¡Sí! —Saltó de alegría la pequeña niña.

—Ve entonces con tu prima Franziska y ella te la dará, anda —le guió en dirección a la mesa, donde su madre y su hermana orquestaban la repartición de la tarta de cumpleaños—. Dios, y así ha sido todo el día. No puedo esperar a que termine y mi familia decida irse de una vez por todas. Los quiero, pero si vuelvo a oír que me pidan cuidar a mis primitos... Voy a matar a alguien.

Georgie se cubrió la boca para ocultar su risa. —¿No prefieres ir a un lugar donde estemos a solas, tú y yo? —Aclaró con un ligero tono de malicia que al baterista no le pasó desapercibido—. Ven —lo instó, de nueva cuenta enlazando sus dedos con los de él y tirando primero fuera de la habitación y después de la casa.

Saliendo por la puerta principal, los dos respiraron el aire fresco de inicios de septiembre. La brisa húmeda aún por las lluvias del último mes, y el césped verde esmeralda y crecido hasta más allá de los tobillos en cualquier jardín, meciéndose al ritmo que el canto de los grillos y las ranas montaban en perfecta sincronía musical. Como si no fuera belleza suficiente, el aire estaba impregnado del dulce aroma de las flores que brotaban por última vez en el año y el zumbido de las luciérnagas revoloteando alrededor, dejando tras de sí un sendero de brillo.

—Ahhh —aspiró Georgie el aire del exterior—. Huele a... otoño.

—Faltan aún dos semanas para eso —dijo Gustav, tomando la iniciativa y guiándolos a ambos a la mecedora tamaño familiar que su madre había instalado en la parte más alejada del porche, según ella, porque le gustaba la idea de recostarse ahí los días de verano con un buen libro y un vaso de limonada. La realidad siendo otra, porque activa como era, apenas si había estado ahí recostado cinco minutos antes de encontrar algún trabajo urgente que hacer y dando por muerta su ilusión.

De cualquier modo, agradecido por la instalación, Gustav sostuvo la estructura para que Georgie se sentara a sus anchas y luego hizo lo propio, poniendo especial énfasis en hacerlo cerca de ella.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es tu regalo? —Jugueteó Georgie con el borde de su vestido, la tela rozando el borde de sus rodillas. Siendo una chica que prefería la comodidad por encima del glamour, la bajista usualmente vestía jeans y camisetas, pero a petición especial de Gustav, por aquel día portaba un vestido especialmente comprado para la ocasión, de un precioso tono verde musgo que en opinión del baterista, resaltaba sus ojos.

—¿Un libro? —Adivinó Gustav, recordando que al llegar a su casa, Georgie había traído en las manos un regalo envuelto con papel liso en color azul y un moño plateado. Si bien recordaba, por la forma y el peso, seguro que era un libro.

—Uh, sí. Te compré el segundo libro de Harry Potter porque te vi leyendo el primero hace una semana, uh, pero más bien me refería... —Georgie se apartó un mechón de cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. También a petición de Gustav, la bajista se lo había planchado con ayuda de su madre y el resultado le favorecía, cayendo hasta medio cuello y confiriéndole un aspecto más coqueto—. Ya sabes, un regalo más personal.

—No tienes que darme dos regalos —entrechocó Gustav los hombros de ambos, extrañado por la repentina timidez de Georgie y el doble presente—, no es necesario.

La bajista se lamió los labios. —Mi regalo es de otro tipo. Uhm, no es algo que puedas tocar, o ver...

—¿Oler?

—Noup —denegó Georgie—. Es físico pero a la vez... pues no. Argh —gruñó de pronto, desviando la mirada de la de Gustav—, no me hagas decirlo.

El baterista se quedó sin qué articular. —¿Es...? ¿Dices que no lo puedo tocar, ver, oler, y que además de eso, es físico pero sin serlo realmente? —Repitió en orden aquella oración, en vano elucubrando al respecto de su regalo—. Soy malísimo para las adivinanzas. Sea lo que sea, seguro no lo tengo, si sirve de consuelo. Jamás había oído hablar de un objeto tan extraño o peculiar.

—Tonto —le pinchó Georgie en la pierna, por encima del pantalón—. Es un regalo... privado. De adultos, no sé si me entiendes.

Gustav dejó pasar unos segundos. —No, la verdad que nadita.

Georgie suspiró con pesadez. —Ok, piensa en esto —elaboró—. Tienes catorce años y eres un adolescente normal, como cualquier otro, ¿correcto?

—Yep —asintió el baterista, no muy seguro de a dónde iban con aquellas declaraciones más que obvias, eso si es que tenían una finalidad.

—Bien —enrojeció Georgie visiblemente, incluso debajo de la luz del farol—. Pensé en darte algo que nadie más te haya dado nunca, eso espero —añadió de pronto con alarma—. Uhm, a lo que voy... No me lo has pedido aún y quizá pienses lo peor de mí por sugerirlo, pero todas las chicas en mi clase ya... Y los chicos dicen lo mismo... Erm, y no creas que lo quiero hacer sólo para tener de qué presumir o no sentirme fuera de lugar o yo qué sé, pero...

—Georgie —la sujetó Gustav por los hombros, interrumpiendo su perorata—. Respira, te estás poniendo roja.

Haciendo caso de su sugerencia, la bajista tomó un par de bocanadas de aire antes de decirlo.

—Quiero tocarte.

Inocente como pocos adolescentes a su edad, Gustav le tomó la mano y se la colocó sobre su propia cabeza. —Listo. ¿Ves? Me tocas. No veo porqué tanto alboroto de tu parte.

—Oh, Gusti —deslizó Georgie la palma a lo largo del cráneo, hasta situarla en la mejilla del baterista y atraerlo para un beso en los labios—. Por eso te quiero tanto.

—¿Por qué te dejo tocarme la cabeza? —Inquirió el baterista, con genuina sorpresa—. Eres rara, Georgie.

—No, tú eres el raro. Y también eres inocente —se rió ésta, olvidando sus temores y yendo a por ello—. Me refería a tocarte en otro sitio. Un sitio más privado.

—Ah —exclamó el baterista, como si de pronto una luz se iluminara en su cabeza—. Podemos ir a mi habitación, tengo seguro en la puerta y puedo decirles a todos que no molesten para así tener privacidad.

Georgie se contuvo de soltar una carcajada por el malentendido; cuando ella decía privado, no se refería precisamente a un sitio oscuro y sin ventilación, aunque por otra parte... Gustav tampoco estaba muy lejos de la idea principal.

—Gusti, piensa bien lo que te estoy diciendo —se inclinó Georgie sobre su regazo, abrazando al baterista por la cintura—. Es algo muy personal, muy privado, que requiere de contacto físico y... —Dejó una pausa considerable antes de reanudar—. ¿Sigues sin sospechar nada?

El baterista deseó como nunca que la inspiración llegara a su cerebro; Georgie lo confundía, y nervioso como estaba de tenerla tan cerca, apenas si podía contenerse para no besarla ahí mismo.

—Me rindo —murmuró, apoyando el mentón sobre uno de sus hombros—. ¿Por qué no dejas los misterios para luego y me dices ya? No puede ser tan malo si quieres hacerlo. Sea lo que sea, prometo no burlarme.

Georgie hesitó antes de responder. —Ok, pero cierra los ojos.

Obedeciéndola al pie de la letra, el baterista así lo hizo. Apenas sus párpados bajaron, sus sentidos se magnificaron. Lo que antes era una leve brisa haciendo correr la hojas secas por el jardín, de pronto era un tornado; su propia respiración sonaba como la de un asmático fumador con sobrepeso que corría por las escaleras; ni hablar de su corazón acelerado, que por el ritmo en que palpitaba en su pecho, seguramente resonaba por toda la calle y no tardaría en llamar la atención de todos los vecinos. Y no sólo el oído; de pronto sus manos parecían sudar cubetas de agua y la piel de todo el cuerpo le picaba igual que tres veranos atrás, cuando apenas iniciadas las vacaciones, se había enfermado de varicela.

—¿Nervioso? —Susurró Georgie contra su mandíbula, tan cerca de sus labios que el baterista se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—Un poquito —confesó, convencido como siempre de que decir la verdad era la mejor política de pareja—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Shhh —murmuró Georgie, uniendo sus labios en un beso corto pero húmedo—. No quiero que te asustes. Si no quieres tu regalo, yo entiendo, pero... Creo que te va a encantar.

Apretando con fuerza los ojos para no abrirlos de golpe a la menor impresión, el baterista apenas si tuvo tiempo de prepararse cuando las manos de Georgie pasaron de su cintura a su cadera y de ahí se deslizaron por la parte externa de sus muslos a la interna. Un toque de lo que él suponía su mano derecha y la presión se intensificó justo en su entrepierna.

—Quiero tocarte aquí... —Enfatizando sus palabras, Georgie apretó un poco y el baterista se percató de lo prominente que era su erección recién formada—. Sin ropa de por medio.

—Wow.

—Sí, por eso decía privado —suspiró Georgie con el rostro escondido en el cuello del baterista—. ¿Quieres tu regalo sí o... sí?

Gusta se lo pensó una fracción de segundo... Y no más, porque Georgie no era de dar oportunidad a que alguien se retractara. Convencida de lo que tenía y quería hacer, ella buscaba con dedos ágiles la pretina de su pantalón y en ella, el botón y la cremallera.

—¿Aquí? —Preguntó el baterista, alarmado de que en cualquier momento algún miembro de su familia recordara su ausencia conjunta, saliera de casa y los encontrara con las manos en la masa, literalmente.

—¿Por qué no? —Liberó Georgie el botón, encogiéndose de hombros—. Está oscuro y es casi romántico aquí afuera. Huele bien y la iluminación es perfecta. Tampoco quiero un cliché de velas y rosas, y deduzco que coincidimos en esa opinión.

«Cierto», pensó el baterista, consciente de que el momento era el idóneo. Y sólo Dios sabría cuándo tendrían una nueva oportunidad de estar a solas, ya que desde que su relación se había formalizado, sus padres eran más precavidos respecto a darles permiso de visita y tiempo sin supervisión adulta.

—Además —prosiguió ella, deslizando la cremallera con agonizante lentitud—, tengo semanas pensando en esto. Es casi un regalo para mí como lo es para ti.

Dispuesto a replicar que difícilmente sería así, Gustav tuvo que morderse los labios con fuerza para ahogar un gemido, justo a tiempo porque Georgie era de armas tomar e impaciente a su propia manera, tironeó del elástico de su ropa interior hasta rozar con los nudillos lo que estaba buscando.

—Está duro —murmuró ella con una leve risita nerviosa, la mano inmóvil en el mismo sitio.

Gustav apretó los dientes. Con tan leve caricia ya se encontraba al borde de su escasa resistencia y tenso como la cuerda de un violín que acaba de ser afinado. En su afán por no dar un espectáculo de sí, intentó recordar qué ropa interior había elegido para aquel día, deseando en ello que fuera un par bonito y limpio. Si Georgie decidía dar marcha atrás porque sus bóxers eran inadecuados, moriría ahí mismo por la humillación.

—Intenta no hacer ruido —le indicó la bajista, jalando más del elástico y liberando la presión sobre su pene. Como si éste viera en ello una oportunidad única en la vida, su miembro saltó fuera de sus pantalones e incluso ahí en la oscuridad de la noche, el brillo de la punta era visible.

—Uhm, lo siento —se disculpó Gustav por ello, ladeando la cabeza para que Georgie no viera la mortificación que se reflejaba en ella—. Es normal, pero... —«Quizá creas que es asqueroso» completó la frase en su mente, seguro de que ahí terminaría todo.

—Si es normal, entonces está bien —lo tranquilizó Georgie, la cabeza gacha y tratando de ver en las sombras—. Es...

—No digas que bonito —suplicó Gustav, esbozando una mueva—. A ningún hombre le gusta que llamen a su ‘amigo’ bonito. O curioso. O tierno —enrojeció el baterista, convencido de que estaba haciendo el papel de idiota sin más remedio.

—Iba a decir que es diferente de cómo lo imaginaba —besó Georgie sus labios—, pero me gusta.

—Gracias —murmuró Gustav con más bochorno que antes, si es que eso era posible. No le quedaron fuerzas para otra palabra más, pues decidida a darle su regalo, la bajista rodeó su pene con la mano y dio el primer tentativo movimiento a su alrededor.

—Mmm-ah —jadeó Gustav luego de que un tirón de convirtiera en tres y luego en diez. Para veinte, ya había perdido la cuenta y la concentración como para empezar de nuevo.

—¿Te gusta? —Pasó Georgie el pulgar sobre la húmeda cabeza y Gustav experimentó una ramalazo de corriente eléctrica correr desde su centro hasta las extremidades.

—Intenta más... —¿Despacio? ¿Rápido? Gustav no lo sabía. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir, se acercó más a Georgie, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro y conteniéndose para no babearla. Estaba seguro que eso para nada resultaría sexy y podría ser catastrófico.

Consciente de su propio deseo, Georgie trabajó con celeridad, intercalando su ritmo con roces leves, de vez en cuando besando la sien de Gustav y susurrándole palabras de cariño.

—¿Crees terminar pronto? —Le preguntó la bajista al cabo de unos minutos, atenta al ritmo acelerado de la respiración de Gustav y al palpitar de su corazón que ella sentía con sus labios puestos sobre la yugular del baterista. No que lo quisiera así, pero quería estar preparada—. ¿Gusti?

—Un poco más —gimió éste, tensando los músculos del vientre y ahogándose con su propia saliva.

Cerrando los ojos, Georgie siguió moviendo la mano, variando de oscilaciones rápidas a cadencias lentas y pausadas, plagadas de jadeos en su oído. Trabajando con sólo una mano, usó la otra para sujetarse de Gustav y no perder el equilibrio. En aquel, su pequeño rincón particular donde nadie podría interrumpirlos jamás, le gustaba creer que el momento duraría para siempre.

—Georgie... —En algo que asemejaba a un débil lloriqueo, Gustav intentó apartarse, dejando a la bajista por completo confusa—. Y-Ya casi —susurró éste, usando su mano libre para intentar cubrirse.

—Hey, quieto —le besó Georgie la mejilla—, déjame terminar. Es tu regalo, ¿recuerdas?

El baterista se acaloró. —Pero... ¿Y si te da asco? —La idea de que Georgie se apartara de él, espantada por su descarga, lo asustaba.

—Está bien. Ya pensé en eso. Nada de ti podría darme asco jamás, ¿ok? Recuérdalo siempre; nada —alargó las silabas de su última palabra, besando a Gustav con renovada pasión y entusiasmo, su mano trabajando a un ritmo más veloz, casi desesperado, que antes.

A Gustav no le tomó mucho. Sumido en la placentera sensación de una mano que no era la suya tocándolo en su área más privada, manejándolo con seguridad y al mismo tiempo una inexperiencia que se asemejaba a la suya en lo tratante al tema, sintió su orgasmo aproximándose desde el fondo de los dedos de sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas y aposentándose en su ingle, estallando segundo después como los fuegos artificiales de los festivales de verano sobre el cielo despejado. Un calor que lo bañó por completo, como si se hubiera sumergido en una bañera de agua caliente y lo reconfortara por completo.

—Nghaaa —gimió largo y tendido contra el hombro de Georgie, estremeciéndose por completo en el estado post orgásmico que lo inundaba.

—Voy a suponer que te gustó —se río Georgie a su lado, soltando su pene y arrugando la nariz—. Oh Dios...

—¿Qué? —Embobado por lo que acababa de suceder, Gustav tardó unos segundos en deshacerse de la humedad extra de sus ojos para ver lo que Georgie le señalaba—. Mierda, perdón —se disculpó en cuanto vio la mancha que decoraba la parte baja de su vestido.

No una mancha cualquiera, sino una provocada por él y que a la luz de los faroles, se delataba como semen por la forma y la consistencia.

—Genial —estiró Georgie la tela de su vestido nuevo para examinarla más de cerca—. Justo en el centro, Gus. Cualquiera diría que tu puntería es excelente —bromeó ella con acritud—. No sé qué le diré a mamá para explicarle por qué necesito llevar esta prenda a la tintorería.

—Ten, intenta limpiarlo con esto —le tendió el baterista una servilleta que guardaba por si acaso en el pantalón. Mientras Georgie frotaba la mancha vigorosamente para eliminarla de la prenda, Gustav se acomodó la ropa interior y tras sincero un gracias proveniente de cada célula suya, se subió la cremallera y volvió a abotonar su pantalón—. ¿Funcionó?

—No estoy segura —bufó la bajista—. La mancha sigue ahí, aunque... Seguro que cuando se seque se pondrá acartonada y dura. Al menos no huele a nada repulsivo —olisqueó la servilleta hecha trizas por la intensa restregada contra la tela—. Nop, a nada —reiteró cuando la expresión del baterista le hizo ver que aquello no era normal—. ¿Qué pasa? Quita esa mueca. En serio no huele a nada que me pueda molestar. Es sólo... tuyo. Con eso me basta para que me resulte agradable.

—Eres rara —murmuró Gustav—, pero... Te quiero así como eres —se inclinó a besarla, uniendo sus labios un par de veces antes de atreverse a decir algo más—. Gracias, de verdad, por el mejor regalo de mi vida.

—No tan rápido —respondió Georgie sus besos—, espera a el próximo cumpleaños y verás... O mejor no —le guiñó el ojo—, quizá sólo tengas que aguardar hasta Navidad y la sorpresa hará que se te caigan los bóxers de la impresión, uh, ¿qué tal suena eso?

Gustav no llegó a responder eso.

—¡Qué mierda pasa aquí! —Escucharon de golpe, los dos separándose de su íntimo abrazo con la misma expresión que tendría un reno a punto de ser golpeado por un auto en pleno día de tormenta invernal—. Dime Gustav, que esa no es Georgie...

Conociendo muy bien al dueño de esa voz, Gustav procuró mantener la calma. —Hey Bill, veo que sí viniste hoy a mi fiesta. Hola, Tom —saludó al guitarrista, que a diferencia de su hermano gemelo, parecía más en shock que preso de la ira.

—¡Por qué diablos se estaban besando ustedes dos! —Escupió Bill con veneno.

—Bill, cálmate —dijo Georgie, separándose de Gustav y extendiendo las palmas en un gesto conciliatorio—. No tienes por qué enojarte.

—Claro que sí —renegó el menor de los gemelos—. ¿Es que no les importa la banda? ¿No pensaron en las consecuencias que podría traer si ustedes son novios y después cortan?

—¿Cuál banda, Bill? —Estalló Gustav a su vez, molesto de que en lugar de un ‘feliz cumpleaños’ lo que le tocara oír fueran recriminaciones—. No hay banda ahora que estás en Star Search, ¿lo recuerdas?

Bill soltó un bufido. —¿Desde cuándo? —Exigió saber.

Gustav y Georgie intercambiaron miradas antes de hablar.

—Oficialmente desde que decidiste dejar todo por participar en ese programa de televisión —remarcó Gustav con saña, buscando la mano de Georgie y entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Oficialmente, uh? —Se cruzó el menor de los gemelos de brazos—. Es una palabra muy curiosa para admitir que desde antes ya estaban juntos.

—Bill, cálmate —intervino Tom por primera vez, saliendo de su estupor—. No tiene por qué afectar a la banda. No es nada q-...

—¡Por supuesto que lo hará! —Gruñó su gemelo, rechinando los dientes—. Porque cuando no funcione, arruinará todo entre nosotros. Uno nunca se lía con los amigos, muchos menos cuando se están juntos en algo. Y cuando rompan, la tensión será insoportable en la sala de ensayos, y así jamás llegaremos a ningún lado.

—No vamos a romper —rebatió Gustav las declaraciones de Bill—. Y de cualquier modo, nosotros jamás haríamos eso con la banda, eso si aún existiera.

—Gustav, por favor —le rogó Tom al baterista que dejara por la paz el tema. Bill estaba cansado, él mismo también lo estaba; luego de un largo día en el estudio de la televisora, el viaje de regreso de cuatro horas había sido la guinda del pastel. Lo único que quería era felicitar a Gustav por su cumpleaños, comer una rebanada de pastel y acostarse en la primera cama que se interpusiera entre él y el suelo.

—Lo siento, Bill —habló Georgie de pronto—. Pero Gusti y yo... No podía ser de otra manera.

—Van a arruinar la banda —repitió Bill, aún en sus trece—. Van a romper, arruinarlo todo y después diré ‘se los dije’ porque no habrá otro final que ése.

Georgie se limpió la comisura de los ojos. —Bien.

Y sin esperar a Gustav, soltó su mano y entró a la casa.

—Idiota —siseó el baterista en dirección al menor de los gemelos—. No tienes derecho de arruinar la felicidad de los demás sólo porque tú odies vivir aquí. ¿Querías ser famoso? Pues ya estás en Star Search. No vengas y arruines mi vida sólo porque la tuya no va como lo planeas.

Bill se sorbió la nariz. —No lo entiendes, Gustav.

—No, lo entiendo más de lo que tú crees —rebatió el baterista—. Sé que podemos cagarla en grande si estamos juntos ahora y después no. No creas que no lo pensé antes. Y lo mismo se aplica para Georgie, pero... La quiero, y ella a mí, ¿por qué tenemos que renunciar a eso? —Exhaló—. ¿Por una banda sin vocalista? —Rió con amargura, su voz resultando metálica—. Yo no lo creo, de verdad que no.

El silencio se hizo entre los tres presentes, cada uno sumido en su propio mar de pensamientos.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que no va a funcionar —vaticinó el menor de los gemelos, dando media vuelta y emprendiendo el camino a casa a través del césped aún húmedo.

—Gustav, lo siento, está cansado y ahora mismo es un gruñón de lo peor —se acercó Tom al baterista, abrazándolo brevemente—. Tu regalo —le extendió un sobre, dubitativo al momento de entregárselo—. Feliz cumpleaños, y perdona las molestias que ocasionamos.

—Gracias —murmuró el baterista, sin preocuparse por revisar el contenido de su interior; ya habría tiempo después para ello. O no; no le importaba en realidad.

Con malestar, porque no podía ser de otra manera, siguió la figura del mayor de los gemelos correr a través de su jardín delantero, perdiéndose entre las sombras en busca de Bill.

—Idiota —gruñó Gustav contagiado por el mal humor. ¿Y él qué sabía de parejas y del amor? Más allá de su música y los sueños de salir de Loitsche, el menor de los gemelos no podía enfocar la vista más lejos que de la punta de su nariz respingona.

Con el ánimo apagado luego del encuentro y a pesar del regalo de Georgie, él también entró a la casa, decidido a no dejar que las nubes de tormenta se aposentaran en su cabeza.

 

—Hey, ¿estás dormido? —Preguntó Georgie en un susurro, su voz viajando a través del piso de la sala entre los platos con comida y el cuerpo de Franziska cubierto hasta la cabeza por su saco de dormir.

—No —respondió Gustav, dando media vuelta en su propio saco y bostezando.

Porque aquel era un día especial, los padres de ambos habían aceptado que Georgie pasara la noche con Gustav, con la condición de que lo hicieran en la sala y en compañía de Franziska, quien hacía rato que se había quedado dormida entre los dos.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y a pesar de que el día había sido uno de los más ajetreados con tantos invitados en casa por atender, ni Gustav ni Georgie se sentían con el ánimo correcto como para caer dormidos. Los mismos problemas dándoles vuelta en la cabeza.

—Bill va a tener que entender, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Georgie, bajando aún más la voz. En medio de ellos, Franziska roncó dos veces antes de volver a sus respiraciones profundas.

—¿Y si no? —Temeroso de expresar su miedo a perder la amistad con los gemelos, Gustav extendió la mano por encima de su hermana, rozando los dedos de Georgie que imitaba su gesto.

—Qué se joda —respondió la bajista con seriedad—. Porque no pienso dejarte a menos que tú así lo desees.

Gustav sonrió con tristeza. —Sabes que no lo quiero, pero...

Ese ‘pero’ hablaba por ambos, expresando la desazón que los invadía.

Una vez dentro de la casa y aprovechando que Georgie era asaltada por su madre respecto a esa fea mancha de turrón que resaltaba en su vestido, Gustav había inspeccionado el contenido del sobre que Tom le había entregado de parte suya y del menor de los gemelos. Sorprendiéndolo por completo, encontró dos pasajes para Berlín fechados para dentro de un par de semanas, lo mismo que dos boletos de entrada a la final de Star Search y una pequeña nota que rezaba: “Para ti, Georgie, los dos mejores amigos del mundo. Los queremos ver ahí para celebrar como se merece”, firmado con la descuidada caligrafía de los dos gemelos.

Gustav no sabía si sentirse como basura o peor que eso, consciente de que sus palabras habían herido a Bill de la misma manera en que las suyas a él; como amigos que eran, no valía la pena pelear. Pero... De nuevo el ‘pero’ maldito que en todo se interponía.

—No le des tantas vueltas —le dijo Georgie de pronto, sacándolo de sus abstracciones—. Hablaremos con ellos el día de la final y entonces sabremos qué hacer. Hasta entonces, no tiene nada de malo disfrutar el momento presente.

—¿Leb’ die Sekunde, eh? —Repitió Gustav el título tentativo para una nueva canción que Bill quería ensayar cuando todo lo de Star Search terminara, eso si es que aún quedaba banda para cuando ese día llegara.

—Algo así —compartió Georgie su sonrisa con el baterista.

—Chicos —se entrometió Franziska en su conversación—, hay personas en este mundo que gustamos de dormir cuando está oscuro, ya saben. Y apreciaría que se callaran de una buena vez a menos que quieran ser amarrados y amordazados.

—Ops —se soltó riendo Georgie contra la almohada.

—¡Franny! —Abochornado, Gustav le picó a su hermana con un dedo en las costillas—. ¿Desde cuándo nos estás escuchando sin decir nada?

—¿Un rato? ¿Toda la noche? ¿Lo que parece ser toda una vida? No sé. Duérmanse ya —rodó Franziska en su bolsa de dormir. En cuestión de segundos se reanudó su sesión de ronquidos.

Georgie bostezó. —Me gusta su consejo.

—Seh. —Concedió Gustav, consciente de que por el momento, más no se podía hacer.

La final sería en dos semanas y entonces sabrían qué pasaría con la banda; más importante aún, qué pasaría entre él y Georgie.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
